Shiroi Yuki
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: Kematian, frasa yang begitu menakutkan di sebagian pasang telinga. Tapi kematian sesungguhnya bukanlah enigma, karena ia telah memiliki pengertian yang jelas. Dan apakah yang akan Hitsugaya pikirkan, ketika kematian gadis yang dicintainya tiba? RnR?


"Shi-ro-_chan_—" nafas gadis itu tersengal-sengal. Beberapa selang pengobatan terlihat menyatu dengan tubuhnya, mata hazelnya yang semakin meredup. Menahan derita yang semakin menggerogot dalam tubuhnya.

Pria berambut seputih salju termenung, menatapi perempuan di depannya dengan nelangsa. Ia pun tersiksa. Ia tak mau—tak mampu, melihat gadis itu menderita. Ratapan-ratapan perih, ringisan yang tak berakhir dan segala rintihan yang tersembunyi membuatnya serasa tak ingin lagi melihat realitas yang ada.

Segala posibilitas yang sebisanya ia pikirkan telah dicoba, tapi nihil. Semua terlanjur menggerogoti, tak ada lagi konsiderasi yang berdasarkan rasionalisme. Logika yang tidak terpakai dibuang, perspektif yang hampa kini tak lagi diharapkan, harapan seolah terinjak-injak.

Sekali lagi, ia menatap mata hazel itu. Menyadari kalau elegansi dan keteduhannya telah menghilang begitu jauh.

"Momo—"

.

.

* * *

**Crimson Camellia's Present**

'**S**h i r o **i Y **u k **i' © F. **Alyss**. C.C**

**.**

B l e a c h** © T**it**e K**ub**o**

**.**

**W**arnin**g (**s**) : O**OC**, A**U**, C**hara-Deat**h, p**lot**l**ess**, k**ata serapan yang cukup banya**k, d**iks**i m**ak**s**a**, k**enistaa**n **dan** k**eabala**n tingka**t w**ahid, F**ic **sa**at s**e**ranga**n** _**WB**_**. **_Review dan concrit diharapkan_.

**I've warning you. So, **_don't like? Don't Read!

* * *

_

.

.

.

.

.

Salju-salju berjatuhan dari atas langit. Desember baru saja datang menyambut. Membuat kota dihampari benda putih yang dingin, mendatangkan angin kelana yang meremangkan kulit-kulit putih dari kepala-kepala yang berjalan, berlari, maupun melakukan aktivitas apapun di tengah serangkaian bangunan. Membiarkan atmosfir yang menyelimuti tetap mengecup tiap jengkal rambut mereka.

Hari yang begitu biasa tiap pergantian musim. Langit tetap bagaikan cat yang ditumpahkan pada kanvas oleh Tuhan. Surya merangkak sedikit, namun akan kembali tidur dengan cepat. Denting-denting kebisingan toh masih terdengar, meski intensitasnya berkurang. Faktor utamanya adalah suhu yang titiknya berada di bawah rata-rata, jauh menurun drastis. Serta merta fleksibilitas angin yang bertiup seenaknya sendiri, membiarkan setiap jengkal bumi Karakura mendingin.

Lentik-lentik putih yang tak kunjung mencair, menunggu semi datang. Membiarkan kuntum-kuntum bunga membeku bagai kristal es yang dipahat oleh arsitektorat dunia. Dan seperti diberikan tembang-tembang melalui kunci-kunci melodi kelana yang diharumi ranumnya dingin angin, kristal itu bergoyang-goyang. Meliuk tak pasti, namun akan terlihat indah bagi mereka yang menyadarinya.

Terotomatisasi begitu saja. Baju-baju hangat berlapis langsung dirapatkan, _scarf_ dikencangkan, cepat-cepat dengan langkah kecil, agar mampu berteduh secepatnya. Menggigil.

Selayaknya hitungan yang diakumulasikan dan dikalkulasikan, ada beberapa hal yang telah diperhatikan untuk menghadapi musim ini, musim yang membuat sendi-sendi membeku dan gigi bergemeletukkan—dingin yang menusuk tulang. Tentu saja, setiap orang tidak ingin mati kedinginan, bukan?

Sungguh hari yang _biasa_ di pergantian musim yang selalu bergilir menunggu bagiannya.

Lain di permukaan kota, lain pula di dalam tiap bangunan. Ada sisi dilematik yang menjalar hingga ke dalam ubun-ubun saat menatap musim yang sungguh tidak menyenangkan ini—rakyat kecil di pinggiran. Orang berpunya boleh saja menyalakan _heater_, tapi bagaimana bagi yang tidak memiliki apa-apa? Sarkastik. Tapi tetap saja, tidak akan merubah apapun tanpa perbuatan, hanya bicarapun tak akan ada gunanya, karena petinggi-petinggi itu terlanjur meningkatkan intensitas skeptisitas mereka tiap mendengar ini. Tetap stoik. Cih, sekali lagi—benar-benar sarkastik.

.

.

Dan hari itu, pasti akan ada saja sebuah kegelisahan, dengan pikiran yang bermacam-macam. Seseorang di dalam bangunan putih besar dan bertingkat itu salah satunya.

Sedikit mengumpat dalam hati—karena dinginnya cuaca, pria berambut seputih salju, pemilik kristal _green_ _turquoise_ itu tidak bergerak dari kursinya sedikitpun. Gedung berwarna putih tempat ia berlindung itu seolah telah lama membeku, sama seperti warna salju. Resonansi dan perputaran waktu yang terus-terusan berubah turut membuatnya gelisah, membuat hatinya mengharapkan sedikit reformis yang berarti.

Kegelisahan dan keterpurukkan melanda hidupnya.

Semua ini membuatnya gila. Benar-benar gila. Realita—fakta yang membuatnya buta terpampang di depan mata, kekhawatirannya yang paling besar. Ketakutan yang hampir saja membuat ia berfikir jikalau lebih baik dunia ini tak ada. Ketakutannya yang paling nyata; perginya seseorang yang telah lama bersarang di hatinya.

Pergi jauh—dan tak kembali; mati.

Kematian—sesuatu dimana ada saatnya seseorang akan berhenti bernafas dan detak-detak kehidupan itu berhenti begitu saja tanpa sempat diduga. Menutup mata selamanya dan kembali ke dalam pangkuan rindu Sang Pemilik Kuasa. Dihantarkan menuju pintu yang pantas baginya; Neraka atau Surga.

Cih, terlalu teoritis. Ia sudah puas membaca hal itu berulang kali—beratus bahkan beribu-ribu kali dalam kamusnya. Menyadari kalau kematian bukanlah sebuah enigma yang harus dipecahkan; karena ia sudah terpecah, dan sudah diketahui maknanya hingga ke akar-akar. Bukan lagi teka-teki sedalam penjara abadi, ia cukup seperti lubang cacing yang sudah pasti akan diketahui. Sungguh pasif.

Bukanlah kesubjektifan semata, karena toh pada dasarnya tiap orang nantinya akan merasakannya. Logika bukanlah lagi hambatan karena ia tak lagi punya hak untuk menjadi penghalang. Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba membuat pikiran kalutnya sedikit lebih jernih.

_Apa yang ia lihat tadi baru saja—atau mungkin selalu menyihirnya dan membuatnya tenggelam dalam kekalutan._

Hitsugaya Toushirou menatapi telapak tangannya yang dingin—yang baru saja menyentuh hangatnya tangis gadis itu. Merasakan telinganya yang tadi baru saja mendengarkan rintihan, erangannya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata miliknya yang seolah terbuat dari kristal _emerald_, yang baru saja menatapi nanar cokelat-hazel yang seakan-akan tak lagi mengenalinya. Mati rasa.

Yang ada hanyalah rasa sakit dan tersiksa. Bagai melodi satir yang menelusup jauh ke dalam relung hatinya. Mengantarkan ia pada labirin-labirin tanpa akhir. Membuat ia tersesat pada palung jiwanya sendiri. Bungkam.

Sedikit menunduk, ia tersenyum pahit. Merintih kecil dalam ucapan-ucapan sakral yang terdengar manis dari bibirnya, menunduk pasrah, serangkaian jari-jari tangannya ia tautkan. Memohon sedikit perlindungan kepada entah-apa-atau-siapa ia meminta.

Hitsugaya sungguh tahu, ini adalah doa yang untuk kesekian kalinya ia lantunkan dari bibirnya yang pucat—bagai nada-nada yang tak terurai dan teruntai-untai. Bagai nyanyian yang memilukan di siang hari. Membuatnya terlunta-lunta dalam gelisah setelah melihat tubuh lemah itu.

Setelah minggu lalu, dimana semua itu bermula.

Dimana sebuah awal requem teraut—terantai begitu saja dalam kisi-kisi kebahagiaan yang menggelora. Merenggut segalanya.

Ia selalu mencibir takdir dan enigmatis yang seolah selalu mengelilingi hidupnya, saat putih salju itu datang, saat segalanya menghilang dari harapan semunya. Mengukuhkan esensi yang menyatakan dengan benar-benar jelas—jikalau keberadaan _dia_ bagi Hitsugaya Toushirou adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah bisa disangkal.

Setiap saat dan selalu dalam setiap hembusan nafas, yang beriringan dengan requem manis yang bergetar patah-patah.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**[**__F__**lashbac**__k__**]**_

.

.

"Toushirou, kenapa Momo lama sekali?" gadis pemilik kristal ametis bertanya padanya. Hitsugaya meringis, memberikan tatapan gelisah yang seharusnya dengan mudah ditebak oleh gadis yang menjadi pengantarnya hari itu. Pemilik _emerald_ berkilauan ini memutuskan untuk tidak bicara, atau kekhawatirannya yang paling besar akan terbuka lebar-lebar setelah ia bicara. Biarlah waktu yang membawanya berjalan pada ketenangan yang semestinya.

Ametis Rukia—gadis itu berkilat-kilat, menatap kegelisahan dari seluruh aura sahabatnya itu. Ia memutuskan mengambil alat komunikasinya dan menekan beberapa _keypad_ dengan cepat. Dan memasang speaker ke telinganya, sambil sedikit-sedikit mencuri pandang—melihat keadaan Hitsugaya yang tampak semakin gelisah, meski saat itu ia dalam balutan _tuxedo_ putih yang menawan, dalam sebuah tempat yang sakral.

Sisi-sisi apatisme—sekaligus sisi-sisi _normal_ Hitsugaya—sebagai manusia biasa yang tidak dituntut sifat prefeksionisnya yang begitu besar membuat Rukia hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Ichigo?" sambar Rukia ketika mendengar suara seorang pria di telinganya, "Dimana sih kau sekarang ini?"

Hening sesaat. Rukia mendengarkan dengan jelas.

"Baiklah, di jalan. Oke, tidak lama lagi, 'kan?"

Rukia menutup telepon genggamnya. Meremas _dress_-nya sedikit, mendekati Hitsugaya, mencoba menenangkan pria itu. Berharap tutur katanya dapat mengumandangkan sebuah keheningan yang membuat pria keras kepala itu tersenyum kecil—atau setidaknya terlihat lega.

"Momo dalam perjalanan," hanya itu yang mampu ia katakan. Hitsugaya menghela lega. Sedikit kegelisahan menguap dari dadanya.

"Bersabarlah. Ichigo bilang, memang Momo agak telat. Dia akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu sesaat lagi, kok," ujar Rukia dengan gestur yang cukup membuat Hitsugaya menghela nafas.

_Emerald_ itu membulat senang—lega. Otot-otot wajah milik pria itu tidak terlalu tegang lagi kini, melengkungkan sedikit bibirnya, mencoba tersenyum simpul.

Tapi, tak ada yang tahu, kalau sesungguhnya requem telah merantaikan diri dalam takdir, merantaikan diri dalam arti ia akan melepaskan diri pada saat yang ia inginkan, ketika lantunan melodi-melodi patahnya telah berhenti bergaung.

Menjadikan sebuah kebenaran yang menusuk—dalam-dalam. Sedingin desember penuh salju—pada saatnya nanti.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" bisik seseorang, "Sebentar lagi."_

"_Cukup tembak, biarkan mati dan pergi," bisik seseorang di sebelahnya, begitu lirih._

_Orang itu menyeringai kecil, memberikan sentuhan manis pada pahatan dalam figur wajahnya yang kaku._

"_Baiklah. Apapun akan kulakukan, karena aku sudah terlanjur kecewa."

* * *

_

.

.

.

Tiga menit berlalu, pada akhirnya sebuah _limousine_ hitam bergerak di seberang altar. Berhenti dan keluarlah seorang jelita. Menyebrangi karpet merah yang akan menjadi jembatan kebahagiaannya, sesaat lagi.

Hitsugaya tersenyum, Rukia sesegera mungkin duduk karena tugasnya sebagai pengantar telah berakhir. Seorang _brunette_ manis bermata hazel, berada di hadapannya, menyunggingkan senyum bahagia, diantar pria musim gugur yang seolah ikut mengantarkan kebahagiaan hari itu pula.

Dentang lonceng berbunyi kencang, tepat ketika perempuan dengan gaun putih itu berada di altar dengan buket bunga lili putih di tangannya. Ichigo—pengantar gadis itu, segera duduk di samping Rukia, tugasnya sudah otomatis terselesaikan ketika gadis itu telah berada di atas altar bersama pendampingnya.

Manis—pria seputih salju itu terpana. Hitsugaya berusaha menatap Hinamori Momo—si mata hazel itu dalam-dalam, semata-mata menenangkan debur ombak dalam palung jiwanya yang kini telah berdetak keras-keras.

Seorang pria berambut gelap berdiri diantara mereka yang saling menatap—menggamit tangan masing-masing. Dan memulai ritual sakral yang harus dijalankan, sebelum mereka membuka sesuatu yang baru—dan takkan terlupa.

Hitsugaya menghela nafas.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou, apakah kau bersedia hidup bersama Hinamori Momo dan mendampinginya dalam suka dan duka sampai maut tiba?"

"Ya, saya bersedia," Hitsugaya menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Dan Hinamori Momo, apakah kau bersedia hidup bersama Hitsugaya Toushirou dan mendampinginya dalam suka dan duka sampai maut tiba?"

Hinamori tersenyum sejenak, penuh arti. Hitsugaya menangkap kejanggalan. Tapi ia tidak memikirkan itu lebih jauh, ia sudah jauh lebih terpikat dan terperangkap dalam elegansi dan hakikat yang tergema dalam setiap guratan wajah itu.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Bersiaplah! Sebentar lagi kau—"

* * *

_

.

.

.

Tapi ia tetap tidak memungkiri, kalau hari itu ia merasa sedikit janggal dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ya—"

_Karena requem telah merantai takdir mereka dengan melodi-melodi sarkastiknya.._

.

.

.

* * *

"_Sekarang!"

* * *

_

.

.

.

Momo tersenyum, "—saya ber—"

DOR!

Hinamori Momo memucat, air mata jatuh dari kedua pelupuk hazelnya. Air mata yang seharusnya adalah air mata kebahagiaan, malah jatuh sebagai sesuatu keterpurukkan yang dalam.

Sedetik kemudian, ruangan itu penuh kekacauan. Atmosfir yang membuat semuanya beralih gaduh ketika kata-kata itu berhenti dan memekikkan sebuah argumentasi lain.

Peluru perak bersarang tepat di kepala belakangnya. Membuat seluruh pasang mata membulat lebar-lebar—terbelalak.

"MOMO!" spontanitas terucapkan begitu saja dari bibir pucat Hitsugaya. Teriakan gundah, panik, kesal dan kekecewaan bergaung di kepala. Suasana begitu panas, selorohan sedih terucap begitu miris, menelusupi tiap-tiap mili daun telinganya.

"Momo! Momo! Jangan! Tidak, kau tidak boleh—" Hitsugaya merasakan bulir-bulir rindu yang panas berjatuhan dari kedua sisi pelupuk matanya, "—kenapa jadinya seperti ini! Siapa yang melakukan ini!"

Hitsugaya mendekap gadis itu dalam-dalam, jauh ke dalam pelukkannya, melebur rangkaian mosaik dengan setiap udara yang terhembuskan, menjadikan teriakkan keheningan sebagai simfoni manis yang terayun.

Dan semua berakhir ketika Hitsugaya mendengar suara tapakkan kaki yang secepat kilat pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Dalam hati, segera ia ingin mengejar—seperti beberapa teman-temannya yang lain, tapi deru nafas itu menahannya.

"S-shiro-_c-chan_—"

Ia memandang nanar bibir yang mengucap panggilan kecilnya itu, tak percaya jikalau bibir itu baru saja tersenyum tiga puluh detik yang lalu. Kini bibir itu memucat, membuat ia yakin kalau hangatnya air mata telah membuat pipi putih pucatnya berkilauan. Ia membungkam nurani, membuang segala kepastian yang ada, membuang ketakutan yang tertanam dalam-dalam, menggerogoti nadi-nadinya.

"Berhenti bicara, kumohon—"

Bibir itu melengkung, "Shi-ro-_c-chan_—aku—a-ku-ber-sedi-a."

"Aku tahu, Momo. Aku tahu," tangan kecilnya meraih tubuh Momo, mendekapnya seerat yang ia bisa. Lirih ia berucap.

Tangis dari kristal _emerald_ itu menguap dalam tiap pori-pori, menyimpan tiap kenangan, menyimpan setiap lekuk, pahat dan figur yang telah menyelimutinya sejak lama itu. Rengkuhannya yang sepersekian detik membuat kepala Momo berlabuh di dadanya. Sengalan sesak dan tarikkan yang tak bisa diukur lagi. Momo tersenyum simpul.

"Shi-ro—"

Gadis itu menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Menutup tirai kehidupannya yang begitu singkat, tinggal membereskan sisa-sisa properti di belakang panggung yang menyesakkan, hanya itu yang perlu ia bereskan untuk membuat segalanya berlabuh ke tempat awal ia diciptakan.

Bahu kecilnya yang kini teraliri darah pekat—merah terguncang-guncang oleh erat dan kuatnya sentakkan Hitsugaya. Kehangatan itu tak lagi menjalar karena semua sia-sia. Matanya tertutup rapat dan membuat pria di depannya sadar kalau semua tidak lagi berarti untuk ia katakan.

"Momo! Momo!" Hitsugaya mengguncang lagi badan ringkih itu.

Sedikit penyesalan terbersit begitu saja, lalu menjalar cepat dalam setiap detik yang terlewat, menyadari betapa berartinya gadis itu baginya. Menyadari jikalau hanya semua tinggal menunggu waktu. Perservasinya kini ia injak, perspektif ia buang seutuhnya, menjadikan ia terhina sendirian dalam relung dimensi yang tak menentu. Tak ada apologis, tak ada rindu yang tersurat. Tak ada yang bisa dijelaskan lagi.

Air mata mengucur deras-deras sebagai tanda ia tak mampu lagi membendung perasaannya. Kekalutan pikiran membutakan seluruh inderanya. Menatap figur yang terlukis sempurna itu kini terbaring lemah di hadapannya.

Dan dengan teriakkan sunyi yang menggema di sudut hati, ia akhirnya mengerti—benar-benar mengerti tatapan ganjil dan segala kegelisahan yang ia rasakan sejak tadi. Dan enigma baginya, telah terpecahkan dengan sempurna, sesempurnanya rintisan takdir mengalir, mengikuti resonansi waktu dan ruang dari tiap dimensi yang dilewatinya. Menjadi euforia yang menyakitkan jiwa

"MOMO!"

.

.

_**[**__E__**n**__d o__**f**__ F__**lashbac**__k__**]**_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sapuan delusi menapaki seluruh ingatan yang terlukis sempurna di dalam bayang-bayang labirin memorinya. Tidak kentara, tetapi terlihat dalam rima-rima yang terlantun dengan indah dari bibirnya, meski tak ada artikulasi yang jelas di sana. Paradigmanya terhadap kematian yang begitu teoritis itu kini benar-benar membuat seluruh sel-sel di dalam tubuhnya melebur dalam setiap doa-doa yang terlewati oleh pita suaranya. Interval-interval yang rancu, artikulasi yang tak jelas, sajak yang tak menentu, larik yang bebas terus terucap dan terucap.

Dan meski di telinga ucapan itu akan terdengar semu, ucapan itu bagaikan lantunan manis, melodi-melodi kerinduan yang ditautkan dengan kesedihan, memagutkan ikatan mereka yang begitu kuat—di telinga dan mata Tuhan.

Nafasnya membelai atmosfir di dalam ruangan itu, menjadi tembiang yang sedikit mencairkan emosi yang awalnya bergejolak tegang. Dingin masih tak terhingga, namun entah kenapa—ada sedikit kehangatan yang mengaliri jauh di dalam hatinya yang beku oleh rasa penyesalan itu.

Seorang gadis bernama Hinamori Momo benar-benar menjadi ekstase kehidupannya yang begitu penting. Seorang gadis yang hingga kini mampu membuat luka di dalam dada Hitsugaya menganga lebar-lebar. Tiap-tiap tutur dari bibir ranum itu memiliki makna yang dalam—makna yang bisa membuatnya tertawa sekaligus tenggelam dalam pelarian yang tidak jelas—paling tidak, itu untuk saat ini.

DRAP—

"Tuan Hitsugaya?"

Hitsugaya mengerjapkan matanya, menatap seorang wanita tinggi berparas indah menuju dirinya. Lamunan-lamunan dan halusinasi ironinya bubar dan buyar begitu saja ketika menatap seorang wanita berperawakan keibuan. Ada yang tersembunyi, jauh dalam—begitu dalam dari eksterior wajah manisnya. Sejenis—kegelisahan, mungkin?

Dahi Hitsugaya berkerut. Jiwanya bergetar, mengharapkan sedikit kesempatan kepada Tuhan, agar Momo diberikan ekstensifikasi kehidupan yang lebih panjang, agar mereka berdua bisa memberikan ekstensi pada kebahagiaan yang telah begitu lama mereka rajut.

"Nona Hinamori ingin bicara."

Hitsugaya berdiri cepat, agak timpang karena jiwanya yang masih cacat terkurung dalam kesedihan yang membatasi gerak dalam dan luarnya. Eluan rindu tersemat begitu dalam.

Terseok langkahnya mengikuti wanita yang tadi menyapanya, membawanya menuju gadis yang amat dicintainya.

Ia sungguh ingin berlari dari kenyataan ini, membarikade seluruh perasaan tak kasat mata yang menyelubungi dirinya yang begitu keras kepala dan dingin. Menjadikan hal itu sebuah teritori pribadi yang hanya disentuh oleh pekanya titik-titik air mata.

Personalitas yang membuatnya selalu berpikir sendirian. Individualis. Egois. Tapi baru kali ini, ia seolah terjatuh dalam dan mengharapkan sebuah uluran tangan dari Tuhan. Hasrat yang selalu membuatnya gila—terutama ketika melihat mata gadis itu dalam-dalam.

Ia ingin membuang segala yang berhubungan dengan kesedihan; baik dari dirinya, maupun gadis yang jauh berbeda darinya itu. Memberikan fokus semata-mata pada kebahagiaan yang pasif dan isyarat-isyarat tak bermakna.

Sampai gadis itu memberitahunya jikalau hidup tidak harus selalu diakhiri dengan _hidup bahagia selamanya_.

Dan baru ia menyadari—

Ia hanyalah seseorang berkedok kesempurnaan—tapi sesungguhnya dipenuhi dengan ketakutan yang tidak berdasar. Ia baru tahu itu—benar-benar tahu itu semenjak kecelakaan itu.

Kenapa ia takut?

Apakah ia ingin lari?

Atau, apakah dia tak peduli?

Tapi untuk kali ini saja, ia ingin menghadapinya lagi. Memberikan segenap keberanian yang bisa dikumpulkan. Paling tidak, untuk menatap mata seorang Hinamori Momo yang begitu dicintainya.

.

.

.

.

Ia menatap nanar ruangan itu. Ia menutup hatinya rapat-rapat, agar kesedihan dan kegelisahan yang ia ratapkan sejak tadi tidak keluar, tidak muncul atau tidak berusaha merusak senyum lemah gadis yang ringkih itu. Ia sudah berkata dan berjanji dalam hatinya. Ia tak mau lagi takut. Ia tak mau lagi terlihat menderita. Cukuplah dengan melihat senyum manis itu, maka semua akan terlupa.

Ia telah berjanji, untuk memberikan segenap keberaniannya, menyatakan kalau ia terus berharap.

Di dalam ruangan, di samping tempat tidur, Hitsugaya duduk perlahan, tangannya menggamit erat-erat tangan gadis itu. Tak mampu berkata apapun.

Keheningan memanja mereka lagi. Dalam sajak-sajak pertalian yang tersembunyi dibalik kesunyian yang tak terucap. Tak berani memecahkan, sampai pada akhirnya waktu jua yang memutuskan.

Hinamori Momo merajuk perlahan, lirih, "Apakah aku akan mati?"

Hitsugaya terkesiap, spontanitas mewarnai, "Tidak! Tidak boleh—kau harus terus hidup."

Momo tersenyum, "Memangnya ada apa kalau aku mati?" tanyanya polos.

"Ah—" ia terdiam, tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan gadis hazel itu. Ia tak punya praduga atau pronomina yang tepat untuk menggantikannya.

"Aku tidak takut mati."

Hitsugaya termenung dalam diam, menatapi gadis itu. Menelan ludahnya.

"Shiro-chan, seandainya aku mati. Aku ingin mati sambil memegangi tanganmu."

Momo menarik nafas. Mati adalah hal yang mudah. Tapi merupakan keputusan yang sangat sulit, mudah kau mati, tapi tidak mudah kau untuk melupakan setiap jengkal memori yang telah kau buat di dunia bersama orang yang kau cintai, pada saat kau berada dalam masa ekstensi yang luas.

Dan pada dasarnya, itu telah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak bisa dihapus, bagai lebah yang terkurung dalam lilin-lilin pohon di masa purba yang terkubur jauh ke dalam bumi. Begitu pula memori yang telah terbungkus dalam cinta, rindu yang kini terkubur jauh dalam jiwanya.

Tak ada alasan yang mampu menyangkalnya. Ia akan kekal, paling tidak, eksistensinya menghilang, tapi jiwanya tidak.

"Dan sepertinya, _inilah saatnya_."

_Emerald_nya terbelalak kaget, "Jangan bilang itu—"

"Tapi aku tahu ini saatnya."

Hitsugaya terdiam, tangisnya tak terbendung lagi. Pupus sudah harapannya, doa yang diucapkannya tadi tak berarti. Sama sekali tidak dan berakhir begitu saja di tempat ini. Menjadikan ia sesuatu yang tabu. Menghancurkan janji-janji yang telah terekam dalam tiap sel otaknya.

_Ia merasa kini ingin lari. Lari dari kenyataan dan hidup yang tak berarti ini._

Gadis itu mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hitsugaya erat-erat. Di wajahnya terlukis figur yang terbingkai sempurna dengan manisnya. Seperti lukisan yang dibuat dari benang-benang tipis yang penuh cahaya; indah namun rapuh. Wajahnya bagai utopia yang tak terjangkau.

"Aku senang bersamamu selama ini," ujarnya. Kristal hazel itu semakin meredup seiring dengan berakhirnya kata-katanya.

"Mo—"

"Jangan katakan hal aneh. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu."

Hening. Hitsugaya benar-benar diam, mengikuti keinginan gadis yang dicintainya itu. mendengarkan lafal-lafal terakhir dari bibir merah itu. Menjadikan dan merangkum memoriam yang takkan tersentuh kecuali oleh dirinya sendiri sampai kapanpun.

Dia tak peduli lagi. Segala sisi dirinya; persfeksionis, keras kepala, semua telah terlihat oleh gadis itu. Untuh apa lagi ia menutupi, toh semua telah terjadi. Janjinyapun kini –mungkin- tak bisa lagi tertepati.

Genggaman tangan itu melemah. Ia merasakannya, melihat detektor jantung di pojokkan menunjukkan garis yang kini mulai tidak meyakinkan. Rasa di dalam hatinya tak terdefinisikan hingga ia tak mengerti apa yang sesungguhnya harus ia katakan di akhir.

"Aku sayang padamu."

Tiga detik berlalu, Hitsugaya masih menatapi gadis itu. Kata-kata yang barusan terucap dari bibirnya terdengar merdu dan janggal. Seolah melodi itu akan teruraikan dengan sendirinya sesaat lagi.

"Aku—_benar-benar_ sayang—padamu.."

_PIIIIIP_

Requem yang manis telah melepaskan guratan rantainya dari takdir yang termiliki oleh mereka. Lamunan Hitsugaya buyar seutuhnya. Tak bisa lagi terelakkan oleh kisi-kisi rasionalisme yang sedikit bersemayam, karena itulah realitas. Tak ada yang fana, bukanlah ilusi maupun delusi.

"Mo-mo—"

Bunyi isakkan yang terdengar bagai nyanyian getir ditengah tegalan rumput yang memerah itu menggema di dalam ruang perawatan yang nyaris sama dinginnya dengan cuaca luar. Membuat Hitsugaya menggigil.

"TIDAK! MOMO!"

.

Ironi-ironi menyelimuti atmosfir yang kini berubah kembali. Benar-benar membuatnya tertelan dalam kesedihan yang tak bisa diungkapkan dalam kata-kata.

Dinding yang tercipta diantara mereka kini telah memisahkan mereka, jauh dalam relung dan ruang waktu yang berbeda. Dimensi yang tak bisa tercapaikan oleh manusia biasa.

Paradigma akan kematian telah terbuktikan, Hitsugaya melihatnya. Pria bermata emerald itu akhirnya tahu—ada sebuah enigma yang belum terpecahkan ketika kematian telah tiba—ternyata tak hanya teruntai dari pengertiannya saja.

Enigma—yang terpikir—bisakah kita melewati hidup dengan kematian orang yang kita cintai?

Takdir yang membuka jalan hidup, filosofis yang sederhana, namun ada kalanya menghancurkan kita kala hal itu tersepelekan begitu saja.

.

.

.

Untaian takdir mereka telah berjalan dengan sempurna, dengan posibilitas yang cukup memuaskan—meski tak dipungkiri ini memuakkan. Kelahiran mereka diawali dengan tangis, dan akhirnya, mereka juga akan pergi dengan ditangisi, bukan?

Dan seiring waktu berlalu, ada kalanya pula kita harus melepaskan sesuatu yang amat kita cintai, karena pada dasarnya, Tuhan-pun memberikan takdir itu kepada kita agar ada saatnya nanti—kebahagiaan yang lain—yang kita rindukan dan elukan, akan datang disaat denting rindu kita menyalak mencari hikmah yang sesungguhnya.

Salju putih yang mengantar kepergian gadis itu. Seputih jiwa dan memori yang dikenang untuknya, seputih dan sesuci doa yang teruntai lewat lafal-lafal rindu yang diucapkan sang pria untuk gadis yang dicintainya.

.

.

"_Hiduplah bahagia, Shiro-chan."_

.

.

.

.

_**Owari

* * *

**_

.

.

.

.

**A/N** : Yak, tamat juga =.=. Oneshot yang lumayan panjang dan berbelit-belit ==" entah kenapa pas saya baca ulang dari awal, kok kayaknya '**berat**' banget dan susah dimengerti ya? Atau perasaan saya? Saya sih ngerasa ini maksa. Yayaya, mungkin. *_plinplan_*. Saya juga lagi kena WB, makanya fic saya rada ancur semua T-T. Dan judulnya kayanya gak tepat. Saya emang gak pinter ngasih judul, _don't mind the title please._ Ini **plotless** pula T.T

Saya sedikit ingin memperlihatkan sisi Hitsugaya yang begitu rapuh tanpa Momo, dia yang begitu keras kepala ternyata juga harus mengerti, ada saatnya dirinya harus membuang logikanya jauh-jauh, terutama pada paradigma terhadap kematian.

_**Proudly presented for my (fake) sista'**_**, Fi-kun31. Salah seorang yang mampu membuat saya tersenyum meski hari itu adalah hari yang berat.** Maap mengecewakan!

Ahaha, seancur-ancurnya fic ini, saya menghargai concrit daripada flame loh.

Jadi—

_Mind To__** Review**__?_


End file.
